


Untameable

by SinCityLust



Series: Cruel Irony [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Minor Character Death, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinCityLust/pseuds/SinCityLust
Summary: Set before the events of "Twisted Reality" a dark au of "In Exchange"The two seperate times a young Viktor was captured and the way he escapes





	Untameable

At age 12 not many people had known who exactly he was.

Viktor had for the first half of his life been hidden away from the world and was taught self defense. It was astonishing how quickly he had progressed. 

But that was also the scary part.....

\-----------

With a final twirl Viktor spun until the music was seconds away from stopping abruptly as it was set to do. Before the song hit its final end note he gracefully stopped his spinning and took his final pose.

The crowd was in awe and cheered loudly. Looking around him he felt the heavy air leave his lungs and what felt like dozens of flowers be thrown at him. The lighting was almost blinding as it reflected off the ice; even after his performance and the loud cheers of the crowd he could still feel the vibrations run up and down his body as his blades scratched the ground beneath him.

He was greeted by his mothers crushing hug as she led him to the bench with his coach Yakov at their side. 

\-----------

When he was younger Viktor himself never knew what to think of the training other than it was easy once he'd given it a try or two. 

Despite it not being particularly hard to execute he noticed that there were times he'd feel winded if he'd been at it for too long, though after some time he wouldn't. Viktor would at times be practicing his sets or running through the courses, not to perfect his ability, but rather reach that moment of exhaustion to which he could fall asleep contacting his bed. 

It was definitely better than trying to find enjoyment in something his mother was pushing him to try. 

It was better than having to see the weary expression she'd try to his from him, she wasn't very good at that anymore.

At times he pitied that tired look and forced smiled. There had once been a time she could smile fondly, but Viktor hardly remembered it. 

He wondered what he could do to make the smiles genuine again. 

\--------------------

Signing Viktor threw on his jacket over his performance outfit. Having won first place made him giddy; it wasn't a usual feeling for him but he was more excited about the idea of getting to preform in the next round of competition rather than having just won. 

He's only been in competitive skating for less than a year and already it felt like he's been here for ages. It was almost like what he'd imagine of a bird taking flight for the first time.

Nothings ever felt more natural.

His mother gushed over his performance as Yakov was giving him pointers on how to improve. 

Viktor was for once in his life beginning to understand what it must be to feel content.

Unlike ever before 

\--------------------

When he was five often found himself  sneaking out of bed to see the men his father had hired run their sets. At the time no one knew he'd found the hidden door behind the old basement clock. He had discovered it when he was five and making sense of what at the time felt like a maze of home. Of course it had been Ivan to find him watching the men run their drills. Held up by the collar of his nightwear Viktor didn't bother escaping since he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Being presented to his father Viktor kept his uncaring expression. Looking him over Arvid took a moment to register his son had found his way into the training area. 

"Viktor.... What are you doing out of bed?" Ivan looked almost annoyed that was what Arvid had thought to ask first but not that either really noticed.

" I didn't really have anything else to do. "

"Sleep was something you could be doing"

" I could say the same, mother is resting well right now but here you are" 

"What is it that you want my boy?" 

"Could I practice with all of you? Nothing else I ever do seems interesting so I want to try this." Laughing Arvid looked at his son amused. Signaling for Ivan to set him down.

" Viktor though I like your enthusiasm you'd have to be a little older before I could let you begin to practice; not to mention your mother would have my head. Even then you yourself may be hesitant once you learn what it entails"

" Why is that?"

Looking a bit more serious Arvid told Ivan to go fetch the "test". When he returned with a small case Arvid opened it to reveal a hand gun. Loading it he called up one of the men. Handing the gun to Viktor he then helped position his hands to take aim.

"As you'll come to learn over the years we do many things that are not easy for most to live with. One of the things you will learn is how to hold someone's life in your hands. If you can show you can end it without hesitation I'll let you train. Though honestly I don't expect you to really be able to until you ar-" Arvid was caught off gaurd by the loud bang of the gun. The other man he'd called up earlier looked petrified as the color drained from his face. Viktor merely looked at the weapon before turning to his father.

"He's still alive"

Viktor spent the next few years training alongside his father and all the other nameless men.

Some he'd see again and others that would disappear forever for one reason or another.

His trainer had one day gone up to Arvid and told him there was simply nothing more he could teach Viktor. Arvid had rolled his eyes uncaringly as he sorted through the new shipment of weapons. The sounds of the weaker alphas fidgeting seemed to echo in the room, he was likely expecting his execution.

Not that Arvid would have killed him for just that, annoying as it was, but he wasn't responsible for the imagination of his underlings as he assembled one of the weapons to ensure everything was as expected. With the click of the final piece snapping into place with an audible click he turned to say,

" I told you to just start the advance set with the boy, don't let Anna interfere. My wife means well but if he's ready his age doesn't matter much." Expecting a quick agreeing response Arvid wasn't too surprised when the man got on his knees but shocked all the same at what he had to say.

"S-Sir I have started the advance set with him, he's completed it!" The man stated stuttering and near groveling. Lowering his weapon he had a look of awe and disbelief as the news registered in his head.

"But that course typically requires twice as much prep time, surely my son hasn't finished the course" Rothbart had to be lying, there was no possible way his son could have finished. 

"Sir I understand the confusion but he has completed the course twice today alone" the man raised his head with fear in his eyes.

"You've only had a month with him!" Nearly shouting Arvid was convinced he was being lied to.

"Mr. Nikiforov if I may, the boy is a born mercenarie. He's only ten and I have run out of things to teach him." Getting up on his feet he slowly took a step or two back.

"Are you suggesting he's ready for actual missions?" Though something his wife would have likely had his head over Arvid had agreed to let Viktor start going on missions if he could finish all the courses. If he's really finished the advanced set then there wasn't anything stopping him from going.

"I'm saying he's surpassed my teachings and if I may sir; I'll be taking my final leave before he realizes this" Rothbart quickly stuttered out.

"Are you resigning ?"

"I'm afraid so, there is no way I can knowingly watch any further progression your boy may make, goodbye sir" With that he turned to take his leave.

Arvid thought it was a waste but he'd have to have the man eliminated soon. 

One doesn't just leave their group of course.

Just as he was going to make the order to arrange the mans execution a wet thump was heard. Turning he saw the man dead on the floor, throat slit and eyes wide. He was gurgling as he choked on his own blood, spasming a bit until he stopped, dead.

Walking out from the shadows of the door way his son stepped into the room, blood dripping off a blade in his hand.

"You were going to have him killed anyway right father? It would have been too much of a risk to let him just leave." Tossing the blade to the side. Circling around the man not even paying him an extra glance he walked up to his father, blue hues empty and entrancing.

"If you ask me he's been scared of me for a while. I think he was making contact with an outside group; at least since he tried to plant this in my room."

Walking  up closer to his father Viktor handed him a small yet powerful miniature explosive. The bomb had a familiar logo on it.

The Alberici crest

"I caught him earlier today so he didn't have time to actually activate it, he probably knew I saw him and tried to leave before he was caught"

Arvid looked at his young son, no older than ten and already so casually using a blade against a mans throat.

A man in their world was a soldier that struggled to become more like a machine, cold, calculating, and precise. Based on the clean cut on Rothbarts throat and the blank but expecting look on Viktor's face, he was beginning to understand Anna's concern. 

Their boy was devoid of any true life.

"Father am I in trouble? Mama said she wanted to take me skating today. I've never tried it but she says it's fun." He said unamused.

"No you aren't in trouble son... but next time you should wait for an order"

"Okay, does this mean I should go leave with mama then?"

"Yes go on my son, I'll get the the servants to handle this before it begins to stain the carpet"

"Okay, I'm off father"

\------

The boy would surely be a prodigy of his time. The way the child came alive as he danced across the ice, it was unlike any other. Yakov knew he had to have the boy as his student. The child's mother was gushing, outright bawling in tears as she held him in her arms. The child had an unreadable expression when looking at the woman, but a longing one as he looked back at the ice.

Cautiously approaching them he stood behind them not wanting to disturb the moment. The child noticed him and stared at him silently with his cold blue eyes, they had no life. Not wanting to miss his chance he shook off the uneasy feeling and cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry are we blocking the way?"

"No,no nothing like that my name is Yakov, I coach here."

"Anna, pleasure to make your acquaintance. This is my son" taking the hint the child straightens himself out and introduced himself.

"My name is Viktor, it's nice to meet you"

"My pleasure, you are very talented Viktor. Do you practice often?"

"No it's my first time skating "

Taken aback all he could say was

"Amazing"

\------

Thinking back he wasn't sure what to think of Yakov before when he first met him, but he was a nice man. Sure he could be grumpy at times but because of him Viktor found he had a good enough excuse to go ice skating for the past two years.  

He had recently this past year been given permission by his father to ice skate in competitions and now here he was. 

In the dark...

Whatever was in his system made him groggy and slow to wake up. His stomach turned a bit though it wasn't terrible, but his head hurt like hell.  He was alone in a room that looked like part of someone's basement. 

He had a competition in America Yakov insisted he should attend. The last thing he remembered was Yakov and his mother falling over and his vision going down to his bottle of water. The elevator of the hotel had stopped and opened as someone grabbed him before he fell down too.

\-------

It was maybe an hour later that Yakov woke up. He was in a hotel room and at his side was Mrs. Nikiforov.  Pale blonde hair fallen over her face and her light green eyes in deep though. It took her a moment to realize Yakov was awake before she snapped back into reality. 

"Yakov are you alright!?"

"I- agh- yes minus the splitting head ache. What happened?"

" It appears our drinks were drugged, we were all knocked out"

Jumping upright despite the protest of his body Yakov looked around before turning to Anna.

"Where is Viktor!?"

The silence he was met with made his blood run cold.

\--------

"So this is the son of that Arvid Nikiforov!" A loud rather obnoxious voice rang out. With his pounding head Viktor could tell he wanted to personally be the one to shut up the owner.

"How many other Arvid's do we discuss? Let alone ones with a Nikiforov title?" A bored and uncaring  voice drifted in. Though less annoying Viktor would have preferred the silence over anything else.

"Look I'm just saying we didn't even know he had a kid"

"Well if you don't believe me than take a better look at him. So the kid is a basic copy of the woman but he's got Arvid in him too"

"It's not like I don't see some of it there, not questioning he is who he is. But I'm still not sure what we plan to do with him."

"Well that's not our department, if I had to guess though I'd say the higher ups want him as ransom."

"Then why not take the woman too?"

"Who knows! Dave we just follow orders. Our current order, to watch the snot ball down here." 

Wiggling free from his weak restraints Viktor knew it be best to take advantage of the fact the fools were distracting themselves. He quietly snuck up behind the larger one and took his pocket knife.

"Roger I'm just saying it's weird they didn't ask for her too. No need to go ahead and call me a back stabb-"

"No he's right, Roger was it? No need to make accusations like that. "

\---------

Yakov was amazed at this woman.

He actually thought she was a kind caring mother but what he's just found out, she didnt even call the police to report her own sons kidnapping. After blantly calling her deranged he stormed off to find a working phone to report Viktor missing. The longer they waited the less likely he was bound to be found.

Before he could even get to the door handle a man he'd never seen before walked into the room.

"Ivan, thank god have you contacted the men?"

"Yes as per request and I've also informed your husband of the situation"

"Bless you, but please find my baby boy.... I-I can't stand the thought of him being in danger."

"Its all right Mrs. Nikiforov thats why we're here"

Yakov wasn't sure what to say as he watched the interaction. Ivan looked over and seemed to only just notice him. Within a fraction of a second Yakov found a gun aimednat his head and an ice stare looking back at him.

"Now as for him"

"No don't shoot him! He's been helping Viktor so much these past two years! I'm not letting you stop this progress now!"

"Mam with all do respect he knows too much, we can't risk it."

"Like I care! I'll speak to my husband personally but Ivan so help me if you shoot this man you'll wish for the same treatment!"

Not saying a word Ivan adjusted his tie as he put away the gun.

"Very well, he can live"

"Anna who is this man?!"

"Oh pardon Yakov, this is Ivan, he's an employee of my husband and works as... let's say body guard. The reason I didn't call the police was because Ivan and the others were already looking for my son." It was then Yakov realized he'd never gotten much information on the Nikiforov family, he'd never even seen the father. 

" Who are you people?"

\--------

Leaving behind the dead men Viktor made his way out of  the basement. Truth be told the area was more of a bunker than anything else. At the top of the stairs he realized the door was locked. 

Now this inherently wouldn't be a problem but no one else knew he was free at the moment. He didn't want to attract attention to himself just yet so he looked around and saw a vent nearby. 

Crawling through the old vent proved his inquiries of the location being a rather dated and poorly maintained structure. It was honestly a miracle that the structure could support his weight. 

At least until it couldn't.

He fell through the vent as it finally gave way landing on top of a table. Cards spilled everywhere and game chips flew across the floor. It took a minute for the men to register. 

Taking out the blade Viktor acted fast stabbing one of the men in the leg before taking his gun and shooting him dead before he hit the ground. The shell casing hit the ground and the group charged at him. 

Waiting for one to get close he kneed him in the gut and as he bent over from the pain Viktor took the chance to use the man to vault himself over and hit one of the men behind him. 

\-------------

Yakov wasn't sure what to think.

Everything he's heard.

Everything he's seen.

Everything he thought he knew.

All for too much for his aging mind to handle. If what Anna just told him was true he should be trying to run rather than sit idly next to members of the bratva. He was shaken from his thoughts when Mrs. Nikiforv sat next to him on the bed. Ivan was keeping a careful eye on him he could tell without looking up just as he knew Anna wasn't looking at him when she spoke.

" I understand if you want to stop coaching Viktor but.... Please... I'm begging you to stay...."

Without looking at the woman he found himself humoring the conversation.

"Why would I do that, I'd be knowingly risking both my life and career teaching the boy. Character aside he's a protege on the ice, any coach will take him gleefully. He doesn't need me to teach him how to skate!"

"Thats not what I want you to teach him!" Anna said abruptly as she took Yakov by his hands shaking him a bit in the process from surprise. It was only then that he could see the tear trailing slowly and the desperation in her eyes. She seemed shaken, but not over her sons abduction.

"Than what is it the boy can learn from me?" He asked in the most stern way he could.

"He can learn what it is to live, to feel so powerfully over nothing at all. Yakov my son has been a husk of disinterest till he's met you.... He's never been more alive than when he's been under your teaching" Arvid wasn't sure how to respond. The woman very clearly desperate for him to stay. But all of that couldn't be true, sure the boy had his moments of apathy but he couldn't possible be as empty as his mother is implying. 

Since he's known him Viktor was full of life and passion. 

But maybe he's just never stopped to question the dead stare that would at times flicker across the eyes of the young boy. Looking at Anna once more maybe he should at least give her the benefit of the doubt this one time.

\-------------

"And thats the last one" Viktor sighed as the blood of the men on the floor grew slowly.

He looked down at himself; he had blood all over his performance outfit. 

Yakov will likely be upset again

He needed a phone to call them but first he needed to know where he was. The house didn't seem to be a part of a neighborhood by any means but there was a clearing.  
There is a sliding sound against the floor and he turns to see a half alive man crawling toward him. He kneeled over looking at the man with interest. 

"You aren't dead"

"Na-not yet" the man stated with a clear strain in his voice.  
"You've basically killed me"

"You planned to kill me to though"

"Not till we at least got a ransom for your head "

"It would have failed anyway you know"

"Is that so?"

"Naturally "

"Oh because papa is a big bad pakhan?"

"No"

"Then why?"

"Because I'm the one you kidnapped" the man laughed as Viktor walked away. 

He was shouting something in audible at him once the laughter subsided in an angry tone as the sound of his futal movements echoed in the old house. Viktor paid him no mind and didn't even think to just finish him off.

No point in killing a dead man after all.

\-------------

It was hours later Yakov was still up but Mrs. Nikiforov had reluctantly fallen at the hands of sleep.

Ivan was at the door keeping gaurd and at times calling his men for progress on the location of Viktor. Yakov was close to fallen over from exhaustion as well until he heard a soft thud of weight on the floor outside. It startled him as he left to go  to the balcony.

Opening the sliding door he was greeted with his missing student coated in dry blood and some dirt. Adjusting his hair so it was out of his face he looked at Yakov. 

The look was one the man would never forget.

"How much do you know?" 

Taking a moment he stood tall before responding.

"I know everything"

Smirking Viktor just walked past him before turning back to reply. 

"In that case I'm going to clean off, the outfit is probably salvageable but might be worth the effort. I'm sorry though, I know it was hard settling on a design for the routine to be paired with."

And just like that he entered the room tossing his coat to the side before entering the bathroom and closing the door.  
\--------------

It was the next morning as they packed Yakov was listening to the news. The report had been covered all morning. 

Gun shoots and screams heard by passing drivers coming from behind the woods. Police usually see little activity on the area but when investigating on account if the reports they stated to have found an abandoned house inhabited recently by known small time criminals, all found dead.

One had apparently made a vain attempt to call for help before he passed but all he had managed to was write his final words in blood on the floor.

Demon child.


End file.
